


ML Appreciation Week

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Series: Miraculous Week [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My fics for ML Appreciation Week, also posted on Miranoir-ff on Tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: (Nov 23rd) Affection - Share your works filled with hugs and kisses and care between characters!

The affection Tom had for his wife, had no boundaries. He loved every inch of her, from head to toe. When he had met Sabine, she had quickly become the light of his life. They went on countless dates, where he showered her in many roses. He took her to see the city, going around all of China. All of their friends had just looked at them in amusement, how quickly they had fallen in love with each other.

Everyone knew that they would sweethearts forever.

Tom’s favorite way of showing his affection, was to serenade her with his guitar, underneath the moonlight. He would rent a small boat and cover the flower with roses and daises, making sure the candles he had looked just right. And then he would wait for her, tuning his guitar. He always composed songs for Sabine when he had the time off from his baking internship. Sabine’s favorite song was a simply lullaby he made after their first date. Tom always compared her to the moonlight: soft, beautiful and simple ethereal. Sabine blushed the first time he had sung the lullaby to her, making Tom very proud.

Two years later, Tom proposed and Sabine happily accepted. Their wedding had been amazing. It had been a simple wedding with close friends but it was enough for them. Then Tom had heard from a friend that there had been a position open in Paris, a job opening that Tom couldn’t ignore. And so he and Sabine moved to Paris and Tom’s favorite way to show affection to Sabine, had changed. He now loved buying cute dresses for Sabine, taking her on romantic trips throughout the Parisian countryside. They would go on picnics and he would recite poetry for her, every once and a while, still serenading her. 

The years went by and Tom made a name for himself, eventually opening his own bakery. Everything was going well for them, Tom as a baker and Sabine as a merchant. Later life had given them a little bundle of joy (Marinette) and Tom couldn’t have been happier in life with Sabine. He wouldn’t change a thing.


	2. Friendship/Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: (Nov 24th) Friendship/Family - Show your love for the parents of the heroes and their besties that keep them grounded in every day life!

Adrien loved looking up to his father in law, Tom. He was like the father figure he never had. When Tom pulled aside for a little time between the boys and took Adrien out for a little drink, Adrien learned how smooth Tom had been with Sabine. Serenading in the moonlight on a boat? Countryside getaway picnics? Adrien was a bit jealous. He wanted to do the same with Marinette but she was busy most of the time either being Ladybug or designing new outfits for fashion shows. They did a lot for only being 24.

That’s when he decided to follow in the footsteps of Tom and do something romantic for Marinette. He wanted to something original (he knew Tom had told Marinette how he did romantic things for her mother when they dated). Adrien pursed his lips, what could he do? Adrien could ask Alya what he could do but then Alya could spoil the surprise and Nino couldn’t keep a secret from Alya. Adrien looked at Plagg, smiling at the sleeping kwami before getting an amazing idea. Adrien pulled out his laptop and started researching. He was going to “kidnap” Marinette and take her Japan. He would spoil Marinette with gifts and have fun touring the sights.

He went ahead and messaged his manager, made sure the his schedule and Marinette’s were cleared for the next month. He bought the tickets and started to pack, also packing Marinette’s suitcase. He made sure that he had enough cheese to last Plagg and enough cookies to satisfy Tikki. He looked at the clock and tried to hurry up, Marinette was coming home in 30 minutes.

Adrien smirked, Marinette was going to be so surprised.


	3. Akuma and Hawk Moth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: (Nov 25th) Akuma and Hawk Moth - Give some love to the villains of the show!

There were days were Hawkmoth couldn’t find a suitable person who had strong enough emotions to turn them evil. Those were the days where he decided to plant little seeds of doubt in potential people. He loved seeking young people who had little sparks of hatred and sadness, silently working their minds into deeper depression. He made miniature dark butterflies and let them infest in the hearts on many. And sometimes, the butterflies grew and later, were useful to fight against Ladybug and Chat Noir.

But on rare occasions, Hawkmoth found special people who just took so well to his dark butterflies. They became his precious akumas, who were harder to defeat. He loved watching Ladybug struggle against his stronger akuma. There had one time where he had laughed as his boxing akuma had broken Ladybug’s arm, even though later she repaired it with her cleansing light. It had been delicious to see her scream in pain and to watch Chat’s face contour in pain. Even though his akuma had been defeated, he had plans for a new akuma in the process.

Then there were the days where he needed to show his face to the public. He needed to become normal in front of all the people of Paris. He bought groceries, made nice nice with the neighbors and pretended his smile was real. Then when he went home, he threw away the mask he had. His face turned cold and he sneered at the outside world. God they were pathetic. They would be cheap labor when he ruled the city.

Hawkmoth stroked his chin, what would he do next once he gained the Miraculous? Publicly execute Ladybug? Kill Chat Noir in front of her? He smirked, soon. Once he gained those lovely Miraculous.


	4. History of Ladybugs and Chat Noirs Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: (Nov 26th) History of Ladybugs and Chat Noirs Past - Ladybug as an Amazonian Warrior? Chat Noir as a Medieval Knight? Lady and Noir teaming up as Samurai? As Native American Legends? As something else all together? Let’s look at the history of our hero’s lines.

When Tikki stared into the stars, she thought about all the different Ladybugs she had fought along side.

There was once the beautiful samurai that had been her Ladybug, with her lovely general as Chat Noir. Their swords had looked so beautiful working together. Tikki smiled when she remembered the courting Chat had did, with marvelous looking cherry blossoms.

There was once an Egyptian merchant that had been her Ladybug. She had been so smart and resourceful, especially with the Pharaoh as her Chat Noir. Tikki had loved their wedding, the pride on her baby’s face as she became the Pharaoh’s wife.

There was once a warrior Ladybug, who had swore her loyalty to the crown. She had trained with the best and with Chat Noir as her fellow soldier, they decimated akumas like no other.

There was once a Ladybug who had been the very first. She held a very special part of Tikki, that often ended in tears. Tikki missed her friend so much. They had bonded like no other Ladybug.

But right now, Marinette was stealing her heart. She was kind and smart. A little grabby hands when she did something wrong but Tikki’s heart loved her. Yes she could never replace her first Ladybug but Marinette was a close second.


	5. Puns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: (Nov 27th) Puns - This Purr-fect day is dedicated to the fly things our heroes say. Wait, this bugs you? Me-ouch that hurts.

There were days where Marinette really had to hold in her laughter around Chat. She didn’t want his ego to grow and for him to say anymore puns. But this time, she hadn’t been prepared for his awful joke and she had bursted out in laughter.

They had been fighting an akuma who thought she was the best thing in the world. Hence she was dressed like a Queen. Chat had taken one look at her and had said,

“You think you’re all purr-fect don’t you?”

And Marinette couldn’t hold it in. He had been too sassy as he said that. Her giggles and chortles filled the playground they were in and she had to hold her stomach from all the laughter. Chat had looked at her in wonder, she had never laughed so loud around him and filled him with pride.

Afterwards Marinette had tried to escape from even more puns, running away from him. Chat frowned and yelled after her.

“You loved that pun!”


	6. Evil!Heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: (Nov 28th) Evil!Heroes - When the heroes have turned into the villains, what are we and the world to do? Write fan fiction and draw fanwork, of course

The day that Marinette turned into an akuma, had been a day to remember. There were days where Marinette had woken up on the wrong side of the bed, a day where her good luck seemed to leave her. Those days she was silent and often very tired of the world. How she was a great hero and yet as a normal person, she had the hardest time just being Marinette.

Sure the day hadn’t started out too bad, but she hadn’t gotten enough sleep the night before. She had looked at her clock and already she had been 10 minutes late to class. Then she had forgotten her homework and then to top it off, the thing that had just clinched her bad day, Chloe was being annoying.

Chloe had just been bragging about the upcoming fashion show and how she was going to be a model for the runway. Marinette was a bit jealous that Chloe got to go to the fashion show but she sure as hell wasn’t going to say that out loud. Marinette had ignored her ramblings about how everybody wasn’t good enough like her except for Adrien until she had turned her attention to Marinette.

“I’ll be wearing fashionable clothes unlike the trash you make!”

And that had been the last straw. Marinette had turned to Chloe, sassy retort in mind.

“Oh really? I’m surprised that they let trash into the show. I guess the clothes must not be great quality if they let just anybody use them.”

Everyone had gasped, Marinette was a nice girl and she had made that statement? Chloe was in for it. Chloe’s face had turned red,

“You’re just jealous that you can’t go to the show! It’s for the elite and rich only!”

Marinette had tapped her finger against her cheek,

“You mean that you’re rich and an elite? I didn’t realize that you mooching off your daddy’s money made you rich or that it automatically issued you a pass to becoming an “elite””

“You’re just a poor common girl who’s worth nothing!”

Marinette internally winced before responding, “I rather be a poor common girl than a skanky brat with no friends.”

And with that Marinette had walked off, ignoring Chloe’s yells and screams. She knew she would get in trouble later but fuck, she was angry. She wanted to go back and punch Chloe up side the face but it wouldn’t be worth it in the ending. She ignored Alya’s attempts to talk and walked out of school, intent on cooling off.

What she hadn’t realized was that her anger had attracted Hawkmoth’s butterfly to her. The butterfly had touched her earrings and suddenly she felt her anger triple in force. She could hear Hawkmoth’s voice in her head and stumbled to the floor, trying to resist his pull. She looked around for anyone to help but everyone was still in class.

She felt her mind being pushed around before Hawkmoth’s influence took over her body. Her clothes transformed a large cloak that covered her entire body, a hood covering her head. A set of scales in one hand and a feather in her other hand appeared. Her purse had dropped to the floor, where Miss. Justice picked it up and slipped it into a pocket inside the cloak.

“Go Miss. Justice and judge that pathetic girl.”

Marinette felt her body move and hover into the school, her anger having create a separate personality in her. Marinette struggled to get free of Hawkmoth’s power, all while watching herself burst into the classroom. Everyone started to scream as Miss. Justice went up to Chloe and reached into her chest, pulling out a shadow of her heart.

Chloe gasped and watched as her heart went on one side of the scales and the feather in the other. The hooded person waved their hand over the scales,

“I’m here to judge your heart. If you are not pure, you’ll become my slave.”

Everyone gasped and Marinette rolled her eyes, Chloe as a slave would be terrible. She wouldn’t be able to do anything anyways. As Miss. Justice started an incantation, Marinette tried to break free, using Tikki’s influence from in her purse. She could feel Hawkmoth trying to keep control over her, Miss. Justice’s scales starting to move. Chloe’s heart started to dip downwards, light shining from Chloe’s chest.

Adrien had tried to get out of the classroom but Miss. Justice’s cloak had clamped the door shut. He bit his lip, how was he going to transform into Chat when he couldn’t hide.

Marinette on the other hand mentally felt around for Hawkmoth’s butterfly and mentally attacked it, making Miss. Justice stop her incantation. Miss. Justice landed on her feet, not hovering over Chloe. Marinette smirked and kept attacking the butterfly, slowly breaking free of Hawkmoth. What felt lie forever, the shadow of Chloe’s heart slowly moved back to Chloe, going back into her chest.

Marinette finally was able to push the butterfly out of her body, free of Hawkmoth’s evil. That also lead to her collapsing in front of everyone, cloak gone and purse by her side. The dark butterfly fluttering around until Adrien captured it in a small box he had. He had been so surprised when Marinette had forced the butterfly out of her body and that Ladybug had been nowhere to be seen.

He watched as Marinette was helped up by Alya. He wondered, where was Ladybug?


	7. Ladynoir/Adrinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: (Nov 29th) Ladynoir/Adrinette - If you don’t think we’re all shipping Ladynoir/Adrinette you are in the wrong fandom.

Marinette loved being Ladybug. She felt free as she jumped from building to building, loving how Paris looked at nighttime. And contrary to popular belief, her and Chat Noir didn’t really do patrols together often. It had been surprising when they tried to match up their schedules (without revealing their identities) only to find out that they rarely could do patrol together. But on the days they could, Marinette often brought food and drinks. She had found out that being a superhero, you ate a lot more food than usually. Marinette had actually lost weight becoming Ladybug.

So one day she had been starving and brought Chinese food to patrol. She ended up sharing with Chat since he had been hungry as well. It was nice sharing food with Chat. It was nice and quiet as they looked out at the city. And if Marinette admitted it, Chat’s laughter sounded really nice.

So on the days that they met up for patrol, Marinette brought any kind of food she was in the mood for. Chat always thanked her and they had fun eating and in turn, Marinette learned what Chat liked to eat. She learned he liked food that he could shove into his mouth and basically turn into a squirrel and munch on. It was sorta cute and the first time he did it, he couldn’t look Ladybug in the eyes as she laughed.

This night, she decided to bring something really savory, a thick vegetable soup with soft chewy noodles. It was delicious for this cold weather and she could see the delight in Chat’s eyes as he tried a spoonful. Marinette was glad he liked it and they ate in nice silence, looking out into the city.

How wonderful it was to be Ladybug.


End file.
